Buscando el regalo perfecto
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: como se comienzo tanto jaleo?Con la intencion d dar un buen regalo.Pero no s facil pues era para una chica y en la materia del pensamiento femenino tenian todos los G-Revolutions 0.Q podria pasar con cada uno de ellos xq no sabian q les gusta a las chica?
1. FD 01

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bien les informo que sí estoy escribiendo los capítulos del otro fic… solo que no me termina de bajar la inspiración. Bien, cambiando de tema.**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Primita! Este fic-Drabble está **dedicado** a mi queridísima prima que vive en Maturín. Su nombre o sobrenombre en esta pág. Es **Shangai.**¡Andy te quiero muchísimo!**** Lamento no poder estar en tu cumpleaños pero te escribo esto de todo corazón.**

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece, que les quede claro. Muchas gracias.**_

**Fic: "Buscando el regalo perfecto"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

**POV DE MAX**

La verdad es que estoy bastante feliz y emocionado ¡Es la primera vez que salimos todos como equipo, bueno casi todos, a buscar un regalo para Hil! Y es que hoy es su cumpleaños. Siempre en cada año tratamos de hacer lo menor para nuestra amiga pero lo hacíamos por separado trayendo unos regalos… bastante estrafalarios.

El año pasado Tyson le regalo una fotografía suya, dijo que era para que no lo extrañara aunque luego le quito el presente a Hil alegando que luego le iba a hacer brujería. Ella se molesto tanto que utilizo el marco de la fotografía, que era de metal, y lo impacto en la cabeza de él… nosotros solo pudimos reírnos hasta reventar. Kenny, sin embargo le regalo una calculadora nueva… creo que mi amigo necesita salir más, Rey le regalo un libro donde se aprende a relajar el cuerpo y las emociones… ella no parecía para nada conforme con nuestro regalos… Yo le regale una dotación de dulces gratis ¡Tiene que admitir que es un regalo fenomenal! Si a mí me dieran algo así estaría eternamente en deuda con esa persona, y por último fue Kai, que le regalo un libro de cocina…

Todos estábamos un poco temerosos por la reacción de la chica, parecía como si Kai hubiera sugerido que aprendiera a cocinar mejor porque ella se encarga de darnos los alimentos para los entrenamientos… a todos los horrores que se nos pudieron presentar en nuestras cabezas con la reacción de la castaña, ella solo sonrió un suspiro como decepcionada y nos dio un simple "gracias"… nos sentimos mal por un rato y esta al ver nuestros semblantes sonrió mas y nos dijo que le hacía feliz de que nos preocupáramos por ella y recordáramos su cumpleaños.

No quedando muy convencimos aceptamos lo que dijo ella y nos reincorporamos a continuar la festividad. Al día siguiente de la fiesta mientras ella dormía en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la casa de los Takamiya, nosotros nos reunimos para acordar que el próximo año nos reuniríamos y trataríamos de darle algo mejor… después de todo, nos ha dado muchas cosas que de verdad nos gusta y no hemos podido darle las gracias adecuadamente. Para nuestra sorpresa Kai participara en esto alegando que si no estaba de seguro meteríamos la pata, otra vez, y no daríamos nada bueno… supongo que tampoco sabe que regalarle ¿Qué rayos les gusta las chicas?

Mire alrededor mío y todos tenían expresiones preocupadas y pensantes. Estábamos pensando en grupo que regalarle… y me levante violentamente de mi puesto. Se me acababa de ocurrir una idea.

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Y si le preguntamos a alguna chica lo que les gusta a las mujeres?- pregunté feliz de mi proposición. Ellos me miraron iluminando sus rostros, excepto Kai que nunca muestra ningún sentimiento me pregunto ¿Por qué?, bueno este no es el momento de estar pensando en eso, primero lo primero el regalo para mi mejor amiga… porque amigos ya tengo bastantes.

-Buena idea Max-me dijo Rey. Él es el más filosófico de los cinco, a veces ni le entiendo pero es un gran amigo. Pareció que todos aceptaron mi idea. Nos paramos y empezamos a preguntar a cuanta fémina se nos cruzara. Kai solo nos observaba desde su silla ¿Cómo le dará un regalo a Hil si no hace nada? Pero no importa si le insisto constantemente, como lo estoy haciendo ahora, porque nunca quiera hacer nada con nosotros… solo entrenar y entrenar ¿Será que no tiene más nada en la cabeza el pobre? Aunque me parece aun un misterio del por qué nos acompaño al centro comercial.

Quedan muy pocas horas las mujeres a las que les he preguntado solo dicen: "Tiene que ser de corazón", "Perfume, ropa, maquillaje… amor", "¡Salir con mi novio al shopping!", "No te interesa tarado"… esa última era de una chica gótica y creo que gracias al entrenamiento infernal que nos da nuestro queridísimo capitán me he salvado de que no me claven un buen puntapié con una botas… las mujeres son complicadas ¿Por qué no sencillamente no se complican la vida y se conforman con mostaza en su sopa? Naahhh… a ellas les desagrada.

Repentinamente me dan ganas de ir al baño. Según lo que acordamos, después de recolectar la información necesaria para poder regalar algo decente este año a mi amiga nos reuniríamos y dividiríamos algo bueno que hayamos sacado de todo este ajetreo… la mayoría dice que soy optimista, y no lo niego, pero esto de darle regalo a las mujeres es muy difícil. Y como soy optimista espero que la fila para ingresas a los baños del centro comercial vayan desocupándose más rápido porque con esta fila que llega hasta la calle no creo que aguante…

Todavía sigo esperando a que se mueva la fila que va al paso de un caracol, y no de una tortura porque ellas son más rápidas, cuando de repente diviso a Rey corriendo y a Tyson seguirle ¿Qué abran hecho para que…? ¡¿De dónde salió ese grupo de locas que persiguen a mis amigos?! Ese de allá es Kenny ¿Por qué llora? Dios, que se mueva esta fila tengo que salvar a mis amigos y de paso averiguar por qué llora Kenny… y… ¿Kai donde esta? No lo veo por ningún lado.

¡La fila avanzo más! Qué bien. Pero ya no veo a Rey y Tyson. Estoy preocupado… ¡¿Y si les paso algo?! Un momento ese de allá es Kai… ¿Por qué se ve tan enojado? Um… no entiendo nada. Miro mi reloj y veo que faltan por lo menos una dos horas para reunirnos en el mismo lugar donde llegamos. Sinceramente, esto se está complicando más de lo que tenía pensado… ¡AAAHH! Ya no aguanto ¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto allá adelante en hacer sus necesidades?!

No voy a empezar a maldecir como lo hace Kai… pero en estos momentos estoy teniendo mis razones… Al fin avanza la fila mejor, cuando llegue adelante sabré por qué tanta tardanza y después ver que paso con mis amigos…

**ZUZUKU…**

* * *

**Termine de escribir el primer cap. De este Drabble. Aviso que solo serán siete drabbles… y tratare de crearlos todos un mismo día… **

**Me encantaría saber ¿Qué les pareció a aquellos que están leyéndolo también? ¿Les gusto? ¿Dejaran review cuando lo terminen de leer? Um… un millón de preguntas que hacerles y tan pocas respondidas… xDD **

**Espero que les haya gustado… bien me despido ¡Mata ne!**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUEDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**ATTE. Minyooki-chan! ¬w¬**


	2. FD 02

**¡Hola! Les recuerdo que esto es un fic-drabbles dedicado a mi queridísima prima por su cumpleaños! ^^ Bien al fic…**

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece, que les quede claro. Muchas gracias.**_

**Fic: "Buscando el regalo perfecto"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

**POV DE REY**

Desde que empezamos a buscar información para saber el gusto de las chicas, algunas no me han dejado en paz… creo que creen que quiero algo con ellas. Si Mariah se entera de esto, me mata. Una gota paso por mi nuca. Esto no me lo tenía previsto, pero de verdad que quiero darle algo decente a Hil, la cara que puso cuando le entregamos esos regalos. Lo admito, eran mediocres, y sé que ella no quiso vernos deprimidos así que fingió lo que pudo que le encantaron.

Camino cerca de una peluquería, parece ser el lugar de reunión de muchas mujeres así que me adentro a barreras y mundos desconocidos por el hombre. Al entrar veo que hay una mujer horrorosa en el lugar, trato de no acercarme mucho y me dirijo a unas chicas que esperan su lugar para que les hagan sus cosas en sus cabellos y cuando iba abrir la boca para preguntar la mujer fea se dirige a mí como si el alma se la llevara al diablo. Trague pesado ¿Qué querría esa loca de mí?

-Disculpe joven, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- su voz era muy extraña y hasta cierto punto melosa. Me enfoco más en ver en realidad a aquel personaje y descubro algo que… no tenia provista.

-N-no… me retiro- me di la vuelta e iba a empezar con mi huida cuando las manos de aquella persona se posaron en mis hombros. Temblé de pánico ¿Dónde me había metido?

-¿Por qué huyes?-me preguntó… ¿Seductoramente? Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Yo me volteo y con toda la calma que me era posible hable pausadamente…

-No huyo. Recordé algo importante que hacer, y si no encuentro lo que busco mi _novia_ se molestara conmigo- la verdad es que todavía no me hago novio de Mariah, pero si tengo algo importante que hacer y sé que Hil me mata si no le llevo regalo.

-Un bombón como tú ya tiene novia… hay que suerte tiene la chica-siguió hablándome seductoramente, para mi desgracia. Aquel ser que era tan sugerente no era un flor por así decirlo, más bien un árbol tratando de ser flor, ¿Si es que me entienden? ¡Vamos que es un hombre vestido de mujer! Tengo que salir de aquí inmediatamente…

Ahora que recuerdo el local se llama "Las mariquitas rosadas". Nombre estúpido para mí y todo aquel que se hace llamar hombre o macho pero a las mujeres les parece tierno… un… un momento, este lugar tiene algo que me desagrada mas… Oh Dios mío… me he metido en la boca del lobo. _Todas _a mi alrededor son… son hombre vestidos de mujer.

Silencio en mi mente pero no así fuera de esta.

Bien al ver que no contesto a ninguna de las preguntas que me hacen las "chicas" me empezaron a arrinconar. Para mi horror. Decid¡ lo que cualquier macho en una situación desesperada hace en momentos extremos como estos… he corrido todo lo que dan mis pies, y para mi desgracia las _locas_ me están persiguiendo.

¡Ni siquiera he hecho una estúpida pregunta a una chica y ya estoy corriendo por mi salud física y mental! Sí, física porque no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán conmigo si me alcanzan y mental pues porque, vamos… ¿Qué recuerdo creen que saque de todo esto? No quiero ni imaginármelo…

He corrido bastante y las he perdido. Suspiró aliviado. Me dispongo a ver mi reloj y faltan por lo menos una hora y media para reunirme con todos. Es una fortuna que la fiesta "sorpresa" ya este arreglada, esta vez será, en la casa de Kai. Aunque acepto a regaña dientes… um… es testarudo y muy gruñón pero estoy seguro que nos aprecia aunque no lo diga o demuestre…

Al ver que todo está despejado me salgo de mi escondite y me dispongo otra vez a reunir información, de nuevo, pero esta vez me alejo lo más que pueda de la sección de belleza del centro comercial. Y juro en mi vida no volver a poner un pie ahí ¡Ni loco!

Bien exagero un poco. No es que odie a los que están "pasados al otro lado" o algo por el estilo pero no me gusta que toquen mis manos y pongan expresiones que no quiero descifrar… me he detenido en una floristería y veo detenidamente al local. Ok, nada de personas "extrañas". Entro y me pongo a cuestionar lo que necesito a cuanta mujer veo pasar. Aquí me va muy bien. Solo digo que tengo novia, aunque no es verdad, y me ayudan a encontrar lo que necesito.

Ya no tengo más nada que preguntar aquí así que me fui a tomar algo, después de todo corrí mucho y también hable demasiado con esas chicas. Llegue rápido a una cafetería y vi a varias féminas, decidí preguntar aquí también. Para mi fortuna estas chicas eran normales y me respondieron sin ningún problema.

Feliz por mi trabajo me fui con un pote de leche al lugar del encuentro y para mi sorpresa estaba Kai ya en él. Me senté cauteloso a su lado, parecía molesto por algo. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, de brazos y piernas cruzadas. La verdad es que si no le hubiera dado un de mis "sermones", como les gustaba decir a mis amigos, no hubiera venido pero lo que me sorprendió es que aceptara tan fácil. O se había cansado de que se los diera o quería venir. Lo último me pareció algo difícil de creer pero, es nuestro amigo, ¿No? Además aunque no lo diga creo que le gusta o atrae Hilary. No es que sea notorio, es apenas mínimo el cambio cuando ella esta. Sin embargo, ¡Juro que lo vi sonreír, aunque sea un poco, la ultima vez! Pero si lo he visto o no, no lo puedo comentar así como así porque, ¿Y si se encierra mas en sí mismo de lo que normalmente es? No, eso no sería bueno. Mejor es quedarme callado hasta que él crea que es el momento para actuar o manifestarnos lo que piensa.

Mis pensamientos me hacen sonreír un poco y apoyo mi cabeza en mi mano… aun falta para que vengan los demás, y sé que Kai no es de los que habla así qué, ha esperar hasta que lleguen los demás…

**ZUSUKU…**

* * *

**Bien, este es el fic de otro Drabble ¿Qué tal ha estado? La verdad me divirtió bastante la parte de Rey owò… ser perseguido por "Parchitas", por decirlo de una forma, es cómico jajaja xDDD… bien aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de las personas que quieran parecerse al sexo contrario, solo me parecen divertidas… en especial en personas que no están acostumbradas a relacionarse con gente "liberal". No es que yo lo sea pero me divierte escribir cosas así ^^**

**Okis! Me despido hasta otra…**

**Dejen review! **

**Matta ne!!**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUEDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**ATTE. Minyooki-chan! ¬w¬**


	3. FD 03

**¡Hola! Les recuerdo que esto es un fic-drabbles dedicado a mi queridísima prima por su cumpleaños ^^… Shangai deja de imaginarte cosas ¬¬ ya sabes cuales… Bien al fic…**

**Anuncio que ella cumple es el 30/12 y por alguna razón que desconozco sale que publique esto el 29/12 ¬¬**

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece, que les quede claro. Muchas gracias.**_

**Fic: "Buscando el regalo perfecto"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE:**

**POV DE TYSON**

Esto es estúpido, solo les pregunte a ese grupo de niñitas que quieren para sus cumpleaños y cuando me dijeron me pareció, en su mayoría tonto para mí, y me empecé a reír. Lo que no esperaba es que se enojaran y me persiguieran hasta poder darme una paliza… ¡Es que todas las mujeres tienen el mismo síndrome de Hilary!

"-¿Quién le pega más fuerte?-." preguntó una de esas esquizofrénicas antes de que toda la trulla me persiguiera por el centro comercial y conseguir su objetivo. Lo extraño fue ver a Rey corriendo adelante de mí pero en un parpadear nos separamos, creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia…

¡Nunca me voy a enamorar! Todas las mujeres están locas y son unas salvajes… camino cojeando hasta una de las sillas más cercanas que tengo y me siento a descansar un poco.

Una vez recuperada mis energías vuelvo a retornar a las tontas encuestas, no quiero ser el único que no consiga nada, y me dirijo a cualquier lugar a donde no me encuentre con las niñitas esas…

Extrañamente a la parte donde mis pies me llevaron solo hay señoras de avanzada edad… um… supongo que preguntarle a vejestorios sobre lo que querían a la edad de Hil no estaría de más. Me acerco a una de ellas y grito más fuerte mi pregunta. Al parecer no me oyen bien pero cuando parecía que habían captado lo que dije, resulta ser que me malentendieron y me empezaron a pegar con sus bastones ¡¿Qué demonios se necesita para saber lo que quieren las mujeres en su cumpleaños?! Y lo más importante para mí porque es un enigma ¡¿Qué rayos tengo como para que toda la población femenina me quiera matar a golpes?! Ok, ok, respiro, respiro… ya estoy bien, claro después de huir de las ancianas, gritarles un "¡Viejas locas!", suerte que no corran como antes porque me pareció que eso si lo entendieron a la perfección…

Después de salir de la zona de viejos entro a una donde hay niñas más pequeñas que de la edad de mi amiga. No me importa, ¡Voy a preguntar hasta sacar aunque sea unas míseras palabras que deseo oír!

Con mi ánimo restablecido me dirijo a las mocosas y trato de preguntar lo más cortésmente que mi paciencia acabada puede dar. Ellas me miran con desconfianza y yo me resigno y empiezo a irme del lugar, pues se me estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que regresar con los chicos…

No sé si fue Kami-sama, no sé si se compadecieron de mí o lo que sea pero las niñas me alcanzaron antes de que me fuera…

-¿Quieres saber que regalarle a tu novia?-me interrogó la más alta de las dos. Yo asentí. No iba a poner quisquilloso después de ser apaleado una vez, y casi tener otra apaleada… suerte que eran viejas, así no me pudieron alcanzar… debería tomarme más enserio los entrenamientos de Kai, tal vez no me hubieran alcanzado si no hiciera trampa de vez en cuando… pero eso es otro tema y lo que yo necesito es saber que le gusta a las mujeres.

-Bien… solo dale algo que le guste muchísimo… algo de lo que hable bastante-me dijo para luego despedirse e irse con lo que creo es su hermanita…

Hermano… ¿Dónde estará esta vez? Suspiró. Y luego recuerdo a alguien que es, según Hil, tan insensible como yo: Daichi. Se fue a su isla, no lo culpo aun es muy pequeño como para viajar solo todo el tiempo.

Ya cansado de tantas cosas me voy al lugar de encuentro, con una opinión me basta y sobra… no quiero ser perseguido otra vez por hoy. Antes de ir al lugar me voy a un restaurante, tanto correr me da hambre ¡Necesito energía! Así que entre a una hamburguesería. Pedí la orden más grande del lugar, donde es gratis si lo como todo, obviamente pude con eso y más.

Ahhh, que feliz soy después de todo… regreso finalmente al lugar de encuentro y veo que están Kai, Rey, Max y Kenny, soy el ultimo… no importa, me acerco a ellos, los saludo y ellos a mí. Excepto Hiwatari que solo me gruñe. A veces pienso que es mitad perro.

-¿Encontraron algo?-voy directo al grano, estoy fastidiado y me quiero ir ya.

-Pues más o menos… digan lo que saben- exigió Rey. Yo fui el primero en hablar porque me pareció que era lo más corto.

-Lo único que tengo es que debe ser algo de lo que hable muchísimo…-A mi mente llego algo que me pareció un disparate pero luego lo hablare…

-Yo. Que venga del corazón-corroboro Max con su habitual sonrisa. Yo ya estaba sentado en la mesa junto a todos.

-Pues yo… no pude conseguir nada-emitió tristemente Kenny. Tuve la sensación de que el pobre le fue peor que yo…

-lo que conseguí fue tiene que relacionarse mucho con el amor como una cita con un novio o algo así-mencionó Rey. El siempre ha tenido suerte con las chicas. No es que este celoso, solo que quisiera que me dejaran de tratar como piñata- ¿Y tú Kai?-interrogó el de cabellos azabaches. Me dedique a mirar a Kon incrédulo, ¿De verdad creería que Hiwatari colaboraría?

-No-negó como "cosa rara" de forma seca. Fruncí el entrecejo. Que aportara en algo no lo iba a matar ¡Y eso que conseguir información a mí casi me costó la vida!

-Bueno… ahora tenemos que pensar en cosas que le gusten a Hil…-comentó distraídamente el jefe. Trate de que todas mis neuronas dieran con algo bueno pero lo que me llegaba me dejaba atónito y negaba constantemente con la cabeza, y al parecer o todos estábamos pensando lo mismo, porque veíamos a Kai y negábamos, o simplemente nada se nos ocurría.

-¿Y si le llevamos flores, chocolates y… un futuro novio?-cabe decir que todos me miraron como si fuera extraterrestre, ¿Tan anormal era que se me ocurriera algo bueno? Bien, eso me molesto- ¿Qué? ¿No creen que yo también tenga ideas buenas de vez en cuando?-interrogó con un poco de frialdad- O les parece mejor crema dental…-aquel comentario, que mencione distraídamente pero con intenciones de que fuera realizado, hiso que me miraran incrédulamente- ¡Bueno! ¡Soy un hombre! ¿Qué esperaban?-solté tangente.

Ellos solo negaron con la cabeza para luego suspirar. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba molesto. Todos metidos en un embrollo tan estúpido como regalarle a una chica ¡Cinco hombres, bueno cuatro porque a mi parecer Kai ni luces de que pensaba ayudar, exprimiéndonos el cerebro! Y nada se nos ocurría… bueno eso fue hasta que Rey abrió los ojos, tanto que parecían salirse en cualquier momento y se paró de la mesa tan estrepitosamente que pensé qué caería…

-¡Tengo una idea!-todos le miramos expectantes para que hablara- Chicos necesito su ayuda…- por alguna razón esa suplica no me pareció que iba a llevar a algo bueno para nuestro… bienestar físico. En especial, cuando Kai pareció captar ligeramente de que iba la idea de Kon…

**ZUSUKU…**

* * *

**Bien es muy tarde… son como las dos am… terminare de actualizar mañana o mejor dicho hoy cuando despierte… espero que de verdad me dejen **review** nxn… en este cap. También me divertí muchísimo. Risa no me falto xDD ¿Mi prima dice que tengo el don de hacer reír a la gente? Yo no creo que sea cierto… ¬¬ Baahhh! Si lo digo yo suena hipócrita, y no me gusta eso…**

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado ^^ a mi me encanto el de Tyson… es que es demasiado socarrón, pedante y ególatra… en lo último se parece a mi hermana pequeña (Lo cual me vuelve loca porque no soporto la gente así pero igual la quiero)… Querida prima espero que te guste… nn**

**Okis! Me despido hasta otra…**

**Dejen review! Ya saben: **Review=Oxigeno

**Matta ne!!**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUEDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**ATTE. Minyooki-chan! ¬w¬**


	4. FD 04

**Y hoy es el último día del año… ¡JEEEIII! Hola mis queridísimo lectores ^^ y autores, ¿Listo para la última actualización del año? La verdad no sé si suba mas caps en la tarde… así que aviso que tal vez sea la última de este año TwT ¡Hay como vuela el tiempo! Ok… dejo de molestar.**

**Les recuerdo que esto es un fic-drabbles dedicado a mi queridísima prima por su cumpleaños! ^^ Bien al fic…**

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece, que les quede claro. Muchas gracias.**_

**Fic: "Buscando el regalo perfecto"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**CUARTA PARTE:**

**POV DE KENNY**

En mi vida no he visto mayor misterio que las mujeres. He tratado de estudiar un sin fin de datos relacionados con ellas pero parece que mis leyes o resultados no son correctas con ellas…

Pregunte, y pregunte pero de nada me sirvió. La mayoría de las chicas me ignoraron y otras me insultaron. Yo, no extendí nada de nada, sin embargo me sentí frustrado por todo esto y empecé a llorar. Después de un buen rato Max hablo conmigo y me animo. Minutos más tarde nos reunimos con todos. Al llevar tiempo pensando en conjunto que haremos a Rey se le ocurrió una idea, y por eso aquí estamos en frente de una floristería. Hasta Kai nos siguió…

-Primero compraremos flores, luego chocolates, perfume, una camiseta…-empezó a decir distraídamente Kon. Nosotros solo lo escuchamos… además, es el único que tiene algo cercano a una novia- Y por ultimo un peluche-Todos asentimos. La idea no estaba mala.

Fuimos adquiriendo cada uno de los objetos que había propuesto Rey… hasta que llegamos a comprar la camiseta. Lo que estaba en frente de nuestros ojos nos dejo a todos un enorme sonrojo, aunque el mío era el que les ganaba a todos. Kai trato de mostrarse indiferente a lo que veíamos pero se le notaba un imperceptible sonrojo, pero lo tenía ¡Lo juro! Y es que las primeras tiendas que se presentaban en los estantes femeninos, antes de llegar a nuestro objetivo, era de lencería bastante subidita de tono, a mi parecer, y juro también que no era el único que pensaba en eso…

-Me pregunto si Hil utiliza algo como eso…- aquel comentario llego de forma inocente, pues lo había dicho Max. No le podíamos culpar, creo que todos habíamos pensado lo mismo porque nos sonrojamos un poco mas- Ahora que lo pienso… ella está bastante _crecidita-_ ok… no sabía que él notara tanto los cambios físicos de nuestra compañera pero he de decir que yo también me he dado cuenta… todos parecían meditar lo dicho por él. Aunque Kai solo fruncía más el entrecejo refunfuñando algo ¿Se habrá molestado? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… era de esperarse que sacara _esas curvas y proporciones_. Después de todo ella puede correr a nuestro mismo nivel… y eso que "el cubito de hielo" se las apaña para hacer el entrenamiento: infernal-corroboro Tyson con cara cansina, cosa rara que fuera observador y sobretodo dijera algo tan halagador de nuestra compañera de equipo.

Nos adentramos todos a la tienda, pues teníamos que atravesar este local para llegar a nuestro destino, cabe decir que muchas mujeres de todas las edades nos miraron feo… creo que creen que somos pervertidos, lo bueno o malo es que se nos aproximo una vendedora del lugar…

-¿Se les ofrece algo jóvenes? ¿Ven algo "llamativo" para sus novias? ¿Algún plan para esta noche? Algo… caliente- ¡Oh, por Dios! No sé que se imagino esa señora pero gradualmente a cada pregunta nuestras mejillas respondieron subiendo de color. Estábamos como en shock, ninguno de nosotros podía formular palabra, y para nuestra desgracia, creo yo, la mujer empezó a hablar de nuevo…

-Si la chica es tímida lo mejor será unas delicadas piezas transparentes con dibujitos de flores que tapen perfectamente, aunque no mucho el…- la mujer hablaba como si conociéramos del tema, yo y el resto del equipo más rojos no podíamos estar. Afortunadamente antes de que completara lo que iba a decir la mujer Rey intervino.

-¡E-ella n-no e-es a-a-así!-mas tartamudeado, no podía decirlo con claridad, hasta creo que se ahogo con sus propias palabras pero ¡¿Quién no?! ¡Estoy alterado! ¡Por favor! ¡Que la señora deje de decir esas _cosas_! Pero mi suplica no fue escuchada…

-Bien… si ella no es tímida debe ser rebelde como salvaje o… dominante- emitía la vendedora emocionada y divertida. No sé, me da la impresión que juega con nosotros o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, recordar a nuestra amiga fue facilísimo, en especial cuando dijo: dominante. Pero como ninguno comento nada, parecíamos estáticos, petrificados… pensamos en conjunto al mismo tiempo en Hil cuando "inocentemente" la vendedora menciono ese calificativo.

-Señora, nosotros no…-empezó a comentar Kai, su voz se tambaleaba un poco pero sin dejar ese tono seco. Comprendíamos su enorme esfuerzo de formular palabra, también su tambaleo en la voz y su, aunque imperceptible, sonrojo ¡No era de piedra! ¡¿Quién que no se consideraba hombre no sentiría, aunque sea el más duro, algo con la "conversación" que estamos tratando de mantener?! ¡Mentira si hay alguno!

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Hiwatari para detener los comentarios poco decorosos de la mujer se vinieron abajo con lo que el pobre, por hablar, Dios… ¡Por hablar! ¡Y él casi nunca lo hace, si no es para su conveniencia, la vendedora lo tomo con él! ¿Cómo? Fácil…

La mujer agarro los primeros más cercanos, que tenía en mano y empezó a insistirle que los tocara, por su puesto hablo de la lencería. Yo estaba aterrado por la futura reacción de ruso-japonés pero los demás chicos, excluyendo al acosado que se ¿avergonzó?... más, frunció el ceño e intento no tocar nada, estaban que se reventaban de la risa los muchachos. Exasperado por la situación incómoda empezó a gritar, nuestro líder.

-¡No quiero lencería de mujer! ¡Solo quiero pasar esta desgraciada tienda para comprar la maldita camisa para una amiga, por su cumpleaños! ¡Muévase! ¡Quítese! ¡Largo!- Kai estaba furioso y avergonzado, no lo culpo pues estoy tan apenado y nervioso que no he emitido palabra durante esta… travesía. Los demás reventaron de la risa, haciendo enojar mas a Kai quien empezó a caminar hacia la siguiente tienda, seguido por nosotros y dejando a la pobre mujer desconcertada.

Por fin después de una media hora compramos la camisa aunque ahora falta el peluche… Kai desde que salió ha estado muy pensativo pero nos ha seguido como zombi. Lamentablemente para nosotros la tienda de peluches estaba cerrada, no así la de disfraces… para mi horror a Tyson se le asomo una de esas sonrisas que significan que planea algo. Trague pesado, ¿Ahora qué?

Todos nos adentramos al interior del local. Después Tyson explico su broma-regalo, a mí sin embargo me quería dar algo con la insinuación de mi amigo. Trate de buscar apoyo en Rey para detenerlo, pero por alguna razón el chino asintió a la idea y susurro un "Es lo mejor", dejándome atónito. Ellos comenzaron a buscar el disfraz apropiado, exceptuando a Kai que no importara lo que dijeron o le hiciéramos estaba como en el limbo. Horas más tarde salimos a preparar todo en el apartamento de Hiwatari, que seguía como en Marte. Yo fui a comprar medicamentos, gasas y cosas para los primeros auxilios, los íbamos a necesitar… mientras los demás preparaban la "sorpresa" para Hil me dedique a mirar al cielo pidiendo compasión.

Y pensé: "_Señor… si muero después de la fiesta, por favor dame la capacidad de… ¡De matar primero a Tyson antes que esa persona!… y en la próxima vida de ese tonto dale un cerebro_". Después de meditar un poco, me adentre al apartamento y ayude a los demás… solo espero sobrevivir a esto…

**ZUSUKU…**

* * *

**¡Bien! Otro drabble ^^ aunque también, ahora que lo pienso, son una serie de POV´S ò ô?? ¿Ustedes que creen? ¡Espero su respuesta! ^^ Con todo esto, no sé cual episodio de esta "Travesía", como había dicho Kenny, es la más graciosa… xDD**

**Ver a estos chicos en situaciones así me divierte nwn y ver a un hombre de carne y hueso pasar por eso… ¡Me parece más divertido! Ajajajaja xDDD… ok es todo… ¡Ahora solo faltan tres, emocionantes, caps mas! ññ… y se hace bueno hago epilogo… pero eso depende de ustedes y que esto llegue por lo menos a treinta o quince **REVIEW ***¬* ¡¿Se imaginan?! Jajaja xDD… ok me voy ¡Feliz año nuevo! **

**Dejen review! Ya saben: **Review=Oxigeno

**Matta ne!!**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUEDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**ATTE. Minyooki-chan! ¬w¬**


	5. FD 05

**Sí, sí… ya sé, tenia que actualizar antes PERO surgieron unas cositas ¬w¬U y estoy como decirlo "apretadita" xDD… A los que les gusta ver sufrir a Kai se en ten tendrán con este cap. nn Espero que les guste. Que disfruten el fic! **

**Como ya saben este Fic esta dedicado a mi primita-hermana Shangai nn por su cumpleaños. Te adoro prima. **

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece. NO es mió ¬¬ ni me hago ilusiones. Que quede claro que lo he escrito u.u. Gracias! xDD**_

**Fic: "Buscando el regalo perfecto"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**QUINTA PARTE:**

**POV DE KAI**

Desde que salí de esa tienda estoy ensimismado en mis pensamientos... aun no comprendo ciertas cosas que me han pasado estas últimas semanas y, hoy sencillamente me he llenado de más dudas y sentimientos que desconozco…

Tratare de enumerar las causas de mis inquietudes, pues tiene que haber una respuesta a todo lo que me está pasando… ¡Me voy a volver loco si no las consigo! Ok, a recuperar la compostura…

Lo primero que encabeza la lista de mis con funciones y perturbaciones es el hecho de que Hilary sienta algo fuerte por mí… (Silencio)… jamás de los jamases pensé que alguien sintiera eso llamado: amor. Aquella manera como ella de profesar algo tan puro hacia mi persona era extraño, pues la mayoría de las féminas se acercan a mí con propósitos diferentes como: el dinero, poder, fama, obsesión, entre otras cosas…

Me dejo K. O. que de verdad ella sintiera eso y sin darme tiempo a contestarle me dijo que lo pensara y me contestara después para luego huir. Creo que vi miedo en su mirada… ¿Miedo a mi contestación? Quizás. Aun así dudo que en esos momentos, cuando me dijo que le gustaba, le pudiera contestar pues la estupefacción e incredulidad no me dieron tiempo ni de reaccionar. Después de un buen rato reaccione y me di cuenta de los sucesos que me ocurrieron. No la he vuelto a ver desde eso… y tampoco he tenido las agallas de ir y decirle lo que siento, pues no sé lo que siento en realidad.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de ella, aun no le he dado respuesta y la veré, por primera vez desde hace dos semanas… no sé qué hacer, hasta parezco desesperado.

Lo segundo que abarca mi mente también gira en torno a ella. ¿Cómo puede esa chica trastornarme más de lo que hicieron los psicópatas que me han "cuidado"? para mi extraña sorpresa, el descubrimiento que lleve a cabo hace unos días, es que no me molesta ser transtornado por ella… hasta me gusta… ¡¿Lo que siento es normal?! ¡¿Ese sadismo es correcto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que siento?! ¿Por qué no puedo hallar una respuesta?

Los hombres tenemos instintos. Lo sé, yo los tengo _pero_ de ahí a querer matar a cualquier imbécil que hable y quiera algo de ella, de una forma tan pervertida como lo hicieron esos idiotas en el centro comercial. Eso ocurrió cuando hoy desee ver la tienda de repuestos de Blade para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Irónico. Oírlos hablar tan pervertidamente y afirmar que harían lo que sus retorcidas mentes querían hacerle a la castaña, me provoco una ira tal que sin ninguna duda me acerque y con mi voz, que por cierto me alegro tener la capacidad de transformarla de ultra tumba, les hable claro y directo sobre lo que haría si me enteraba, sí y solo sí colocaron un dedo encima de ella. Ellos se pusieron azules. Sonreí con superioridad y arrogancia, por favor nadie puede conmigo…

Muy valientemente los idiotas se largaron del lugar sin que pudiera hacerles nada para dejarme con la incógnita numero tres: ¿Por qué repentinamente soy tan posesivo o protector con ella? Ok, es mi amiga también pero imaginándome las cosas desde otro punto de vista como por ejemplo: hombres rondándole con o sin intenciones malas, ella regalándole sonrisas a otro sujeto… y ahí me di cuenta de algo. La palabra OTRO no me tenia quieto… ¿Y si ella empezaba a salir con alguien no haría nada?

Sí… no… um… ¡sí!… no… ¡no!... ¿no?

¡Aghs! ¡Maldición! Odio no tener control sobre mí mismo. Ya tengo claro que no me gusta la idea de que _otro_ este con ella, no me agrada… pero ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Y si en vez de ese _otro_… estoy _yo_? La proposición no me parece mala, y como si el sadismo me acompañara también me gusta la idea…

Las cavilaciones que llevaba en ese entonces fui interrumpida por un guardia de seguridad de esa tienda. Al parecer los idiotas se llevaron algunas piezas del lugar y el "inteligente" hombre de traje azul, tenía el ceño fruncido y mirada recriminatoria, me acusaba de ser amigo de _esos_. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡¿Yo amigo de esos imbéciles?! Ese tipo está loco…

Por supuesto no me iba a dejar intimidar por el sujeto, le enfrente. Luego, muy fríamente y duramente me zanjé del asunto diciéndole al guardia que revisara las cámaras de seguridad. Él acepto indeciso. El dueño de la tienda, el hombre que me acuso de ladrón y otro guardia observaron el video…

Unos diez minutos después los hombres de ese cuarto hicieron uno que otro comentario. Me perturbaron, lo admito. ¿Qué soy un macho que pelea por su hembra? ¿Qué tenga cuidado con mis _celos_? ¿Qué sí había boda que los invitara?

… _¿Eh…!_

Creo que me sonroje con al-alguno que otro comentario… pero todas esas palabrerías me despertaban curiosidad… pensé pasar mi vida solo y ahora estoy pensando la posibilidad de quedarme con ella… ¿Se puede tener las dos cosas? Creo que no.

Suspiro frustrado. Me he dedicado a pensar en ella mas de lo que hago normalmente y tanta confusión me está matando. ¿Cómo actuare en frente de ella?, ¿Cómo actuara ella?, ¿De verdad vendrá después de lo que me confeso? Mas preguntas aparecen en mi mente y yo trato de a hallar respuestas…

¡Estoy harto de pensar tanto! Soy un Hiwatari, tengo que hallar respuesta a mi situación y comportamiento… um… ahora que lo pienso solo he visto, que parece torturarme, en otra persona lo que he estado pasando. Estos "síntomas" que ocupan mi mente y cuerpo creo haberlos visto antes ¿Dónde? ¿A quien le he visto estas transformaciones? ¿Quién?

"…_Rey…"_

¡Ahora recuerdo que se estaba comportando como yo hace medio año! ¿Por qué era que se comportaba así? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo era por Mariah. Si no mal recuerdo Kon me dijo que se comportaba así porque estaba… estaba ¿Qué dijo que tenía?

A mi mente llego una palabra que me dejo frío, descubrir que ese suceso de verdad me estaba pasando era inaudito, extraño, increíble y hasta sorprendente… yo… yo…

"_¡¿Me he e-enamorado?!"_

¿Es posible que me este ocurriendo eso a mí? La verdad es que no encuentro otra explicación a mi estúpido comportamiento y, por supuesto, pensamientos. Yo, el gran Kai Hiwatari, me he enamorado… en estos momentos río un poco, si Tyson llega a descubrir ese hecho seguro y cree que el mundo esta por acabar… y no lo culpo pues estoy pensando eso también. Ya he decidido lo que tengo que hacer.

Hace buen rato respondí "Sí" a algo que me pregunto uno de mis compañeros de equipo, no sé cual. Creo que ya es hora de despertar de mi letargo pues hace unos minutos me pareció haber oído a Hilary pero eso no puede ser cierto porque estoy en el centro comercial con mis amigos. Es increíble que ya los considere eso, pero ni muerto les confirmo eso.

-¿K-Kai?-.

Otra vez esa voz. Se me hace conocida, es de una mujer… una mujer, se parece bastante a la de…

-Hilary…-susurre con ¿añoranza? ¡Dios! Esto del amor afecta bastante hasta creo oír su voz.

-A-al fin r-reaccionas…- dijo nerviosa. Por mi parte un escalofrió paso en espina dorsal, se me tensaron los músculos, estoy nervioso, sudando y temblando ligeramente ¡¿Qué demonios me está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo es que ella tiene esos efectos en mí?! Suerte que ese "cuidado" que me dio Boris sirvió de algo para no parecer idiota, como lo hacen la mayoría de los hombres. Me doy la vuelta para encararla, pues estoy despalda, y cuando la veo me quedo en shock. Mis ojos están desorbitados estoy seguro…

"_Nota mental: No ensimismarme en mis pensamientos tanto tiempo, trae consecuencias… ¿sorpresivas?"_

Porque sencillamente lo que tengo en frente de mis ojos… es algo que no me esperaba…

**ZUSUKU…**

* * *

**Sí, lo sé. No hubo mucha gracia ni diversión en este cap. Pero tenía que tratar de que fuera coherente lo de los sentimientos de Kai. Además recuerden que en el ultimo cap. Él estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y estaba como en un letargo, también tenia que dar una especie de explicación sobre algunas cosas (Que espero hayan leído con detenimiento u.ú)… **

**Como ven Kai estaba confundido por algunos sucesos que ocurrieron hace unas cuantas semanas (La confesión de Tatibana y otras cosas), y se concentran hoy en el cumpleaños de Hil nn. **

**Sé que muchos o algunos están esperando actualizaciones rápidas pero he de informar que ya he comenzado clases en las Uni´s así que debes en cuando es que podré actualizar. **Para mas información vayan a mi Profile.** ¡Pero confirmo que ****no**** dejare abandonado a alguno de mis Fic´s! ò.ó **

**Para les personas que leen** "¿Mini vacaciones o mini torturas?" **les doy mis más sinceras disculpas, no me malentiendan SÍ continuare el fic pero no me ha llegado la inspiración en la trama. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo de actualizarlo en la fecha indicada.**

**Notaran que este Drabble-POV salio mas larguito que los demás nwn, para que digan que no soy mala ¬¬, y me he divertido ser por un rato la personalidad de Kai. He de decir que tratar de que el chico no me salga Occ es difícil… con el temperamento que tiene No digo que yo no tenga a veces ese carácter pero me resulta complicado plasmarlo en palabras o.ó… ¿Me quedo Occ ó.ò? ¡Espero que no! O por lo menos no tanto.**

**¿Qué fue lo que Kai vio que lo dejo… en shock? ¿Qué le dirá Kai a Hil? ¿Se acabara el mundo? ¿Kai saldrá traumado después de conocer el amor? ¿A que le habrá dicho "Sí" tan a la ligera? ¿Habrá un medicamento capaz de contrarrestar los síntomas del enamorado? ¿Qué rayos planean los G-Revolution?**

**Todo eso y mas en el prox cap. xDD ¡Ya hasta y me hago propaganda! ¿La autora actualizara pronto? O.O ¡¿Quién sabe?! No se desanimen nn**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**Dejenme **review**! Ya saben para mí **REVIEW=OXIGENO!** JAJAJA xDD ¡Nos leemos!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


	6. FD 06

**¡Konishiwa mis lectores y escritores! n.n tanto tiempo sin escribirnos será recompensado… espero ¬¬U pero lo mas importante es que aquí estoy y no he abandonado… ¡Eso sí que no! Ò.ó por lo que ya me dejo de palabrerías y les dejo con el fic nn ¡Nos leemos abajo! xD**

**Como ya saben este Fic esta dedicado a mi primita-hermana Shangai nn por su cumpleaños. Te adoro prima. **

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece. NO es mió ¬¬ ni me hago ilusiones. Que quede claro que lo he escrito u.u. Gracias! xDD**_

**Fic: "Buscando el regalo perfecto"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**SEXTA PARTE:**

**POV DE HILARY**

Estaba nerviosa sin duda alguna. Aun estando en frente esa casa se desprendía la presencia de _él_, después de haberme confesado, podía sonreír un poco ante mi situación, que era extrañamente curiosa. Si era sincera no había vuelto a sonreír de forma verdadera desde _ese_ día, ¿Por qué las cosas con Hiwatari no podían ser mas fáciles? Suspiro. Claro que no lo eran. Tal vez no fue buena idea venir a mi fiesta _sorpresa_, Rey me había insistido demasiado y tuve que aceptar pues los demás chicos se estaban dando cuenta de la situación y yo no podía permitir eso… de ninguna manera. Kai me odiaría si eso pasaba.

A pesar de todo tipo de excusas que me inventara, de nada me servían, Kon sabia de mis sentimientos con respecto al ruso. Sin embargo, al entrar ellos me pidieron un favor extraño. Acepte dudosa, esto me olía a algo y no era bueno.

Los chicos me pidieron que entrara a una habitación en específico. Acepte. Estoy triste, a pesar de que él accediera a otorgar su casa como lugar de festejo, Kai no estaba presente, supongo que no quería venir… o verme…

Suspiro…

¿Por qué rayos los chicos me hicieron entrar en una habitación tan oscura? Aun sabiendo que detesto la oscuridad. Trague pesado. Yo odio la oscuridad y por eso busco el interruptor para prender la luz. Cuando salga de aquí los mato. Mi seño se frunció y se acentúo mas al no poder encontrar la cosa esa, juro que me estoy exasperando y me estoy molestando en demasía.

-¡OH, si! Lo encontré-exclamó feliz por encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

Ayyy… Dios… estoy… ¡Estoy en los aposentos de Kai! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡¿Qué están planeando ese grupo de idiotas?! ¡Cuando salga de aquí se van a enterar! D-de acuerdo estoy un poco alterada. Trato de tranquilizarme y doy una mirada rápida a la habitación, me percato que hay una enorme caja con un moño. Parpadeo incrédula y confusa, ¿Era acaso mi regalo? Cierto que también hay otros de diferentes tamaños pero definitivamente era la primera vez que alguien me regalaba algo así. Camine hasta el obsequio, le quite el enorme lazo que tenia y me dispuse a separar las paredes de cartón.

Mis ojos se dilataron muchísimo, mi boca se seco, tiemblo, estoy fría y mis mejillas se colorearon… estoy, ¿Alucinando? Una de mis manos se dirige a mi brazo y me pellizco. ¡Auch! No, no lo estoy alucinando es de verdad no que mis ojos ven, aun así no lo creo. No solo porque estoy viendo al mismísimo Kai Hiwatari de espaldas frente a mí sino que estaba vestido de forma algo… eh… de paso ¿Cómo lograron mis compañeros de equipo semejante hazaña?

-K-Kai-llamó. Esta es la quinta vez que le he estado llamando, ¡Me estoy poniendo nerviosa! ¡¿Por qué demonios no voltea?! ¡Me va a dar algo!

-Hilary…-susurró con añoranza. ¿Habré oído bien? ¿Añoranza? ¿Me habrá extrañado? No, de seguro oí mal.

-A-al fin r-reaccionas…- dije nerviosa. Vi como se le tensaron los músculos, lo sabia… no esta cómodo con mi presencia. Él volteo, sus ojos están abriéndose de par en par como desorbitados. ¿Por qué siento que estoy desnuda cuando no lo estoy? Esa mirada me esta alterando a niveles sorprendentes y mi cerebro parece gritar unas cosas: ¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Cómo me salvo de esto?! ¡Rápido busca una salida de emergencia! ¡Piensa Hilary! ¡Vamos! ¡Mueve las piernas, di algo! ¡Haz… haz algo!

Bien, estoy en su habitación y lo primero que hago es ver su cama…

Silencio mental…

¡No! ¡¿Por qué mire su cama?! ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! Me he sonrojado muchísimo, creo que parezco tomate y lo peor de todo es que él dirigió su mirada justamente a donde miraba hace unos pocos instantes. Quiero morir… ¡que me trague la tierra! Estoy demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo… además ¡¿Por qué estaba la cama de ÉL con pétalos de rosas, uno que otro chocolate y… y eso de ahí era un paquetito de con-con….?! Me he mordido la lengua ¡No puedo decirlo!

-¿Por qué traes ese atuendo?-cuestionó entre serio, incomodo y ¿nervioso?, ¿de verdad _eso_ estaba ocurriendo?

-L-lo m-mismo podría pre-preguntar yo-tartamudeé. Para qué ocultarlo estaba avergonzada, nerviosa y con crecientes instintos de asesinos hacia los que estaban fuera de esa puerta llamados "amigos".

-¿Umm?-interrogó sin entender mis palabras, claro que luego de mirarse en un espejo que estaba cerca de él las entendió. Kai frunció el ceño sonrojado muy levemente, ¿de verdad no sabia que estaba vestido así? Al parecer yo no era la única que iba a hacer correr sangre-Tyson…-susurró con una calma que me hicieron sentir miedo. El ruso debe estar verdaderamente molesto si lo ha dicho de esa forma.

-Es lo mas seguro-¡Sí! He recuperado un poco la compostura a pesar de que Hiwatari esta con un disfraz que me costara muchísimo sacarme de la cabeza, y lo peor de todo es que no he podido dejar de estar roja así que desvío mi mirada de él y trato de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa. Sabe que estoy extremadamente nerviosa o mas bien alterada y me pareció que sonrío con arrogancia. Yo… a los hombres no los entiendo… ¡¿Cómo puede sonreír de forma tan altanera?! ¡¿Es que estaba disfrutando de mi frustración?! ¿alguien dígame en su sano juicio sino se encontrara como lo estoy yo si ves al que consideras al amor de tu vida vestido de Stripped de paso en sus aposentos y para mas "diversión" su cama llena de esas _cosas_?

Me siento estúpida, ¿Cómo deje que me disfrazaran de gatita y me encerraran? Si él con esos jeans ajustados de color negro MUY cortos, con cadenas conectadas a collarines en su cuello, muñecas y tobillos mas sus atributos, ¡vamos! Hablo de su musculatura y algo mas… me tienen K.O. ¡Dios mío! Creo que me volveré loca, hasta parezco farol.

Lamentablemente o afortunadamente yo estaba mas o menos sus condiciones con mi cola, orejas de gata naranja oscuro, mi cabellos con coletas bajas para tapar mis verdaderas orejas, mi traje mas parecía un traje de baño con falda que tenia flequillos color rosa oscuro, aunque solo cubrían lo extremadamente necesario, que otro tipo de pieza aunque era de una tela bastante suave al tacto, unas medias transparentes altas hasta mis muslos estas eran de color blanco, unos zapatos que parecían las patas de gato de color naranja oscuro por supuesto y mis manos portaban guantes de ese mismo color con cascabeles, tanto en esa parte como en mi collar tenían esos detalles y mi rostro ligeramente maquillado. Claro, todo el traje esta apegado a mi cuerpo de forma perfecta.

-Kai, no tienes que aceptar mis sentimientos si no lo deseas- trate de sonar calma, cambiar el tema ¡No quiero acercarme a él o a la cama! Estaba cansada de ese silencio tan incomodo en el que nos habíamos sumergido los dos- Estoy segura de que te incomodo toda esta situación…-mi mirar se ensombreció-… así que no te molestes en contestarme. Ya sé la respuesta. Por favor olvida que una vez te he mencionado algo parecido…-No lo estaba viendo. No quería, no quería oír su rechazo- Yo est…-.

No podía hablar, creo que ni respiro ¿Cuándo estuvo el ruso tan cerca de mí? Tanto que… ¡Que me esta besando! ¿Por qué? ¿Tanta lastima le daré? Repentinamente siento como sus brazos me envuelven de forma posesiva y protectora… eso me conmueve y aun con sus labios estáticos me da la impresión de que espera algo.

"_Ah… quiere saber si le correspondo"._

Sonrío entre sus labios, alzo mis manos que estaban en su pecho a su cuello y trato de sentirlo mas cerca de mí, empiezo a mover mis labios. Él me estrecha mas a su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo mueve también sus labios y siento su lengua tratando de entrar en mi cavidad después tocar esos fríos y suaves labios, tan irresistiblemente sexys. Se lo permito. Al ver que he aceptado empiezo a ser empujada por él en una especie de movimiento salvaje hasta la pared, esto me tomo por sorpresa pero emociona y excita. Su beso es exigente, posesivo, lleno de pasión y de ¿amor? ¿Podría ser qué él…?

No lo puedo evitar mientras estoy sintiendo su increíble sabor, que se va mezclando con lo salado de mis lágrimas. Sí, estoy llorando de felicidad. Él corta el beso, ambos estamos sonrojados y nuestras respiraciones son agitadas. Me mira con ¿Preocupación? ¿Este era Kai? Sigo llorando y el parece tensarse, parece confundido.

-Yo no quería lastimarte-dijo seco pero su timbre de voz flaqueaba un poco. Lo pude sentir.

-N-no me lastimaste-conteste aun con lagrimas. El dueño de Drazer puso una de sus manos frías en mi mejilla, le mire. Me iba a decir algo al ver mis cristalinos ojos pero yo en rápido movimiento capture sus labios. Hiwatari se sorprendió, lo sé. Sonrío sobre sus labios satisfecha, me separo para mirarle. Me miraba de una forma que no pude descifrar, nunca lo había visto mirar así. Sonrío con extrema felicidad.

-¿Significa lo que creo?-cuestione temerosa. Ví como su semblante se coloco serio otra vez y luego sonreía escasamente mientras asentía casi imperceptiblemente. Dios, él están lindo. Me sonroje por mi pensamiento. Él alzo una ceja.

-Ya es hora de salir-ordenó él. Asentí un poco decepcionada pero alegre al fin y al cabo. Una vez que nos separamos oímos pasos y voces que provenían de afuera, Kai me miro y asentí a su pregunta silenciosa.

-¡Tyson nos van a matar!-oí a Kenny chillar de horror. Reí levemente y Kai me miro unos segundos, sonrío de medio lado para luego fruncir el ceño, yo lo imite, cuando vimos como unas cuatros cabecitas se asomaban a través de la puerta. Rei se disfrazo de pirata, Max de rockero, Kenny de científico loco y Tyson de ¿Súper man?

-Vieron. No usaron nada de lo que les colocamos en la cama así que dejen de estresarse-mencionó Tyson como si no estuviéramos ahí. Mi ceño se frunció mas al ver a cada uno, los muy canallas sonreían de manera nerviosa… ni crean que los perdonare, aunque me hayan traído una felicidad infinita.

-¡Tyson! ¡Tú pedazo de cavernícola sin cerebro! ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando degenerado?! ¡Y ustedes ya me las pagaran!-Estaba colorada, no soy de piedra. Estaba enojada.

-¡Fue idea de Tyson lo del con-cond…! ¡Agsh!-Kenny estaba rojo por su comentario… yo también y por supuesto los demás que se encontraban en la habitación, aunque el de Kai era muy poco. Me cruce de brazos, ceñuda mira a Tyson, este trago pesado.

-¡Jefe!-se quejó el acusado de forma nerviosa- ¡Quedamos en que nadie diría nada! Además TODOS nos pusimos de acuerdo con lo del disfraz-como siempre haciendo pucheros. ¡Es que nunca piensa madurar! Mira que decir semejante cosa.

-¿Quién me escogió este disfraz tan "poco llamativo"?- la voz gélida de Kai no se hizo esperar. Todos ellos tragaron pesado mirándose los unos a los otros. Interiormente me estaba reventando de la risa por la cara de espantados que colocaron cuando Kai se estaba acercando lentamente a ellos. Kon, Max y Kenny dieron un paso atrás, Tyson ni se movió y voltio nervioso a los lados. Se exalto.

-¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen con la fiera sólo, que idea original fue tuya Rei!-grito alarmado el dueño de Drangun. El ruso dirigió su mirada hacia el chino, quien río nerviosamente.

-B-bueno, ¡Hilary, ¿pudiste solucionar algo?!-me miró desesperado y suplicante por un cambio de tema y yo, sencillamente no me pude aguantar aunque estaba roja de la vergüenza, enojo, llorar y feliz, empecé a reírme. Primero suavemente, captando la atención de los chicos, y luego un poco mas fuerte causando que siguieran mas risas de ellos. Kai sonrío levemente pero por el brillo de sus ojos, sin duda los chicos no la cuentan por lo menos durante unos meses.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hil!-exclamaron felices después de las risas los chicos. Mi sonrisa se hizo amplia y mis mejillas, que en ningún momento desde que reconocí la habitación han dejado de estar, sonrojadas.

-¡Muchas gracias, chicos! Estoy tan feliz, de verdad… gracias-sé que no debería pero lo estoy haciendo, lloro. Mis ojos sueltan pequeñas lagrimas, ¿Qué mejor forma para liberar todas esas emociones? Ellos me ven sorprendidos por eso. Soy mujer, ¿Qué esperaban ellos? ¿Qué les golpeara el hombre y les dijera: "Muy bien hecho muchachos"? Bahh, esos no tienen idea de cómo tratar con mujeres así que, ¿para qué molestarme?

Por increíble que parezca, por inexplicablemente irrazonable, por extrañamente imposible de imaginar… ellos, los cuatro al mismo tiempo, me abrazan. Mis ojos se abren a su máxima expresión y lloro un poco más fuerte, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Tengo buenos amigos… amigos… soy feliz.

Después de unos momentos logro tranquilizarme, miro a Kai que sonríe un poco pero tiernamente a espaldas de los chicos y yo le correspondo la sonrisa, ¿podría haber algo mejor para un cumpleaños? No lo creo. Ellos se separan de mi y empiezan a sacar los regalos de la recamara de Kai hacia la sala, donde sorpresivamente veo un enorme pastel. Miro a Kon, y este me sonríe afirmando mi pregunta muda. En fin, reímos, comimos, jugamos y divertimos como no tenia idea. Más sí pensamos en el año anterior y sus antecesores. Todos sus regalos eran maravillosos, increíble si lo pienso.

Repentinamente veo que todos, exceptuando a Kai y a mí, se paran. Les miro confundida igual que Hiwatari y todos ellos tiene unas sonrisitas extrañas, ¿Ahora qué?, se me acercan y me entregan una pequeñas notas y a Kai les dan otras. Les miro nuevamente interrogante.

-¡Léanlas en ese orden si quieren entender!-exclamó el siempre feliz Misuhara. Asiento un poco confusa- ¡Igual tu Kai!-.

-¡Nos vemos!-se despidieron todos apresurados por salir. Alzo una ceja, el ruso me imita. Empiezo a leer las notas que están en mis manos…

"_De Kenny_

_Espero y la hayas pasado bien. Feliz cumpleaños amiga. Por favor mañana no me mates, ya __sabrás luego por qué te lo pido y dale fuerte a Tyson"._

¿De qué estará hablando Kenny? ¿Por qué me pide que no lo mate mañana? Um… esto no me agrada. Decido leer la que sigue.

"_De Max_

_¡Hey! Feliz cumpleaños Hil, divierte a solas con Kai. A lo mejor tú si puedas salvarnos de nuestro destino de entrenamiento a muerte o futuro en el hospital. ¡Por fa! Has que no nos mate, estoy seguro que con lo del disfraz debería estar hecho un demonio… pero eso no es lo peor… nos vemos mañana… tal vez."_

De acuerdo, no comprendo nada de nada ¿de qué tanto tienen… miedo? ¿Qué rayos estará pasando? De lo que estoy segura por los momentos es que Kai los matara por algo, y que tiene que ver con Tyson… me dispongo a leer la próxima.

"_De Re__i_

_Feliz cumpleaños amiga, de seguro que te preguntaras por estas notas que te hemos dejado pues veras, te las damos para la salvación de nuestro pellejo. Cierto de que logramos que Kai se colocara el disfraz que Tyson escogió pero eso fue porque estaba como en un letargo. Sin embargo, eso no es que mas me preocupa sino lo que Tyson escribió en la tarjeta que le dejo a Hiwatari. Yo normalmente no pido ayuda sino fuera extremadamente necesario, no me gusta molestar pero esto es un caso extremo. Kai nos hará polvo cuando nos vea, y no es exactamente por el entrenamiento. Si nos envía al hospital, por favor me traes flores y algunos chocolates. Suerte y que pases el resto de lo que queda de tu cumpleaños bien. Hasta luego, creo…"_

Trague pesado y me dispuse a ver la ultima nota… la de Tyson. Esto suena feo y se vera feo. Aunque el muy idiota de cabellos azules se lo merezca no puedo dejar que el resto de mis compañeros de equipo perezca por su "causa".

"_De Tyson_

_¡Hombre! Espero que te hayas divertido en tu cumpleaños, y lo mas importante ¡Sálvame! Sé que me he pasado… ¡Pero muy poco! Me tienes que ayudar ¡¿sabes cuantas palizas me dieron para poder saber lo que les gusta a las mujeres?! Y poder darte algo bueno. Definitivamente me ayudas porque me ayudas. Además… a lo mejor te pase algo bueno en la noche… jajaja ¡Que tengas dulces "sueños"! Nos vemos mañana… si vivo claro."_

Sé que Tyson nunca ha sido bueno para pedir favores pero sin duda aun no me acostumbro. Fruncí el ceño a cada palabra, ¿Me estaría hablando en doble sentido? Me dio la impresión. Volteo a mirar a Kai que parecía sacar fuego por los ojos, son-sonrojado… ¡¿Sonrojado?! Y emanaba una energía destructiva de su cuerpo, se paro repentinamente alterándome.

-¡Tyson!-gritó con enojo y furia mal contenida. Trague pesado y dirigí mi mirar a la nota que callo cerca mió. La recojo y leo. ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡No lo ayudare! Estoy como una bombilla roja, me paro como Kai y nos dirigimos a la salida a perseguir al idiota. Lo divisamos corriendo con los demás chicos que al divisarnos corren mas fuerte. Aquellos tampoco se salvan ¡¿Cómo permitieron que le escribieran algo así?! Suerte que también puedo correr al nivel de ellos ¡Cuando los alcance, los mato!

Definitivamente eso son mis "amigos"… esa nota no pasaría por alto ni por mí ni por él, mi amor. Me abochorno más de lo que estoy…

En la casa de Kai, en el mueble esta tirada la nota que antes de salir ha agarra al culpable de nuestro enojo pudimos leer los dos perfectamente los deseos de nuestro "amigo":

"_De Tyson_

_¿Para que crees que te escogí el disfraz? A que esperas para lanzarte encima de Hilary. Definitivamente como nuestro capitán eres bueno en muchas cosas pero retardado en otras… ¡Utilizas el condón amargadito! No queremos sorpresitas, ¿eh? Y no te hagas el que no sabe nada. ¡Vamos macho da lo mejor de ti! ¡Que no se olvide quien es el que manda! Por cierto, que tengas dulces "sueños". ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida decirte que mañana no tendremos entrenamiento. No es que tú hayas dicho algo así pero con lo "movidito" que tendrás la noche no creemos que te levantes temprano". ¡Disfrútalo tigre! O ¿Debería decir halcón? ¿Qué mejor regalo, no? Nos vemos."_

Y yo solo me pregunto en esta carrera… ¿Cómo será el día de mañana?

**ZUSUKU…**

* * *

Aclaración del cap anterior:

_1-"¿Qué soy un macho que pelea por su hembra? ¿Qué tenga cuidado con mis __celos__? ¿Qué sí había boda que los invitara?". _Eso fueron comentarios de los guardias de seguridad al ver el video. Ese pedazo lo recorte del POV de Kai. NO lo dijo Kai sino ellos ¬¬ el ruso solo recordó lo mencionado por ellos… mas nada.

2-Los G-Revolutions tiene entre lo diecisiete y dieciocho años. Por eso lo de las curvas de Hil.

3-Que Kai muestre indecisión mentalmente no quiere decir que lo demuestre exteriormente, por eso su POV salió así. Reitero que si no se describía lo que mostraba alrededor del chico era porque ESTABA EN SU MUNDO.

Fin de las aclaraciones ^^

**¿Les divirtió? nwn ****la verdad todo este asunto me puso muy feliz xDD además siempre he creído que Tyson es del tipo "Yo me meto y voy donde no me llaman" jajaja y toda la mortificación y vergüenza de la pobre Hil o.o mas divertida no pudo ser xD. Como ella es del tipo "Soy fuerte, nada me apena, nada contra que yo no pueda" pues la hice ver ciertas cositas que demuestran lo contrario. Otra cosa: ¿Le gusto el disfraz de Kai? ¡A mí sí! //w//**

**Después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar he cumplido y espero que se hayan satisfacido, aunque sea un poco, con este drabble-POV nn y esperen el siguiente con paciencia. ****Las cosas en mi Uni se calientan õ.ó y yo debo enfriar mis asuntos pero eso no significa que los abandonare. Mas prueba de esto no puede haber, ¿Verdad? Lo he prometido, y lo prometido es deuda. ****Pienso colocar algunas explicaciones en mi **Profile** así que pacense por ahí si quieren saber de qué se trata.**

**Recuerden que sí el fic llega a treinta rr les ASEGURO que habrá EPILOGO así que mantengan en el ultimo cap en alerta xDD pues YO lo he prometido desde el inicio del fic y lo cumpliré u.u xD. Ya solo falta un cap más para terminar este fic ¡Sí! Terminaría mi primer fic en FF ¡Que emoción! Para los que no lo recuerdan son siete Drabbles-POV´s mas epilogo (esto ultimo con la condición que puse de rr).**

¡Muchas gracias por los rr´s!

**_Espero que disculpen el poco Occ que aparecio en el cap u.u pero era necesario..._**

**¿Qué habrá para el siguiente día de los G-Revolutions? ¿Qué paso con Tyson? ¿Qué hay del amor de Kai y Hil? ¿Habrán acabado en el hospital los chicos? **

**Todo eso y mas en el prox cap. xDD ¡Ya hasta y me hago propaganda! ¿La autora actualizara pronto? O.O ¡¿Quién sabe?! No se desanimen nn**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

_**Dejenme **__review__**! Ya saben para mí **__REVIEW=OXIGENO!__** JAJAJA xDD ¡Nos leemos!**_

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


	7. FD Fin

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece sino al Takao Sensei. Yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia aquí escrita es MÍA.**_

_**Advertencia: posible Occ.**_

**Fic: "Buscando el regalo perfecto"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**ULTIMA PARTE:**

**DAICHI**

Vale, no era que yo fui excepcionalmente paciente. ¡Pero es que estaba aburrido! No entiendo por qué la azafata se enfado conmigo _solo_ por querer sacar mi cabeza por la ventanilla. Y lo peor de todo estoy sentado al lado de un gordo que tiene un concierto con sus ronquidos. ¡Y todavía falta por lo menos tres horas para llegar a Japón!

Mi estomago me está matando la verdad… no he podido vomitar y eso que no he comido todavía nada. En estos momentos estoy tratando de pensar en otra cosa, entretenerme ¡¿Yo qué sé?! ¡Estoy seguro que dejare las tripas aquí! ¡Odio los aviones!

No hace mucho salí de mi aldea para visitar a Tyson y los G-Revoltions, y por fin derrotar al tonto del dueño de Dragun… aunque es extraño, ahora que recuerdo, que se reúnan en esta época del año. Digo, no es como si hubiera una fecha importante, ¿verdad? Bueno, no importa. Tratare de dormir con el concierto que tengo al lado, ni Tyson ronca tan fuerte, y moverme sin lastimarme tanto con las cuerdas que están alrededor de mi cuerpo y ajustadas apretadamente a la silla.

La estúpida azafata me amarro a mi asiento, según ella, por estar perturbando la paz de los pasajeros corriendo de allá para acá como loco. Solo era ejercicio para centrarme en otra cosa, que exagerada. ¿Qué no veía qué estar sentado ocho horas hace que el trasero se aplaste de tal forma que parece como si en mi vida nunca hubiera hecho deporte? Iba a necesitar un alambre para dibujarme de nuevo la línea…

En fin, después de pasar las dichosas horas faltantes, me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Tokio, grande además, y se me hace extraño porque yo siempre que visito algún lugar lo hago con barcos que haya construido yo; prácticamente eran unas balsas, ¡hey!, nadie es perfecto. Pero me obligaron, mi madre principalmente porque casi me come un tiburón, a que tomara un avión. Camino hasta donde se supone debe estar mi equipaje. Tks! La vieja _esa_ de la azafata prácticamente me pateo el culo para que saliera de su avión. Ja. Pero yo le vomite antes la cara que puso… no tiene precio.

Hay que ver como hay amargados en la vida…

Como sea, no es mi asunto. Y volviendo a lo de mi maleta… no está. Miró a mi alrededor y sigo esperando que aparezca, ¿Cómo funcionan estas cosas? ¡Baahh! Por esto detesto la tecnología. Me dirijo, corro más bien, hacia algún empleado del lugar a ver si dan con mis cosas. _Debí_ traerlas en mi mano en el avión pero las cochinas reglas de la aerolínea no lo permitían. Menuda idiotez… SOY una figura importante, como hay que ver que las personas no tienen respeto.

–Oiga, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar mi maleta? – me salte los saludos y fui al grano. El tipo me miro feo, ¿Y a mí qué? ¿Era su empleo, no?

Aun con toda mi prisa el sujeto se dio un postín para darme indicaciones, aquí entre nos creo que lo hacía a propósito, y cuando por fin conseguí mis cosas me dirigí a la salida. Sin embargo no fue tarea fácil, en especial cuando el lugar esta tan lleno y un montón de personas me aprisionan tanto que creo que no me sacaron más que el aire… ¡Soy una persona no un sardina en lata!

Uff! Esto es cansado. Y veo que ya es hora de almorzar, ¡Genial! Eso siempre me anima. Claro, como buen estomago que tengo me dirijo a un puesto que está en la calle. Aprovechare para comer más en casa de Tyson, creo que Rei estaba hospedándose con los Kynomiya y cada vez que puede ayuda en la cocina. Aahhh… Tyson debe comer hasta hartarse todos los días.

Al entrar al local consumo toda la comida que veo, pero en el proceso también escucho un montón de quejas. No pude terminar de comer… unos sujetos con faldas blancas me están sujetando y me impiden acercarme a la comida.

–¡Eh! ¡Que todavía no he acabado! –Les reclamó con enojo.

–¡Cállate! ¡Tendrás que pagar todo lo que has comido jovencito! – me amenazó un tipo con ridículo bigote rizado y un sombrero exageradamente grande.

El tipo me miraba iracundo y se parecía a una morsa. Un escalofrió paso por mi espina dorsal cuando me miro de forma extraña. Ah, claro, ahora estoy fregando pisos con un cepillo de dientes en el baño…

–Estúpido viejo de pacotilla…– susurre con rabia. Y la morsa esa creo que me escucho porque casi hace que limpie con la lengua… ¡qué asco!

Después de eso me encuentro caminando hasta el doyo y el abuelo me envía al hospital, ¿Por qué allá? Cuando entro al lugar escucho algo que me dejo paralizado:

–Lo siento mucho pero la operación que le íbamos a aplicar al paciente no se pudo…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan grave estaba?! – preguntó mi amiga Hilary escandalizada.

Mis nervios se crisparon al oír al doctor. Siempre he detestado los hospitales por esa razón… rayos, vengo de vacaciones y todos los muchachos estaban en el hospital por vaya saber que causa… Me acerco a la _obasan_ –así me gusta llamar a Hil–, ¡Y ella y Kai se niegan a decirme el por qué están todos aquí! Estoy enojado y preocupado. Mis brazos cruzados con mi ceño fruncido. Me planto en frente del sujeto de bata blanca.

–¡Dígame de una vez que es lo que tiene mi amigo! –gritó mientras de un salto me le encaramo al doctor al mismo tiempo en que le muerdo la cabeza.

–No sé cómo se llevaran la noticia... pero…– habló, el doctor.

–¡¿Pero?! – exclamamos exaltados Hil y yo mientras Kai nos veía como pidiendo clemencia su situación… creo estaba sintiendo vergüenza ajena pero es que ya no podíamos mas, el doctorcito tenía una capacidad impresionante para dar suspenso, frustrar y también crearse enemigos porque yo lo quería matar.

–Ha muerto.

¿Qué?

–¿Cuál de los cuatro ha muerto? – la pregunta que hiso la castaña me quito la respiración por unos instantes.

–¿Cuatro…? Pero, ¿de qué hablan ustedes? – casi le saltamos encima. Estábamos perdiendo la paciencia.

Luego de la explicación, y que el tipo dejara de tartamudear, nos explico todo. Suspiramos un poco más calmos pero yo aun tenía muchas dudas.

–Daichi, que bueno que hayas venido, ¿Y mi regalo? – me tomo desprevenido esa pregunta… ahora recuerdo porque se reúnen en esta época del año…

–Eh… pues, pues… está en casa de Tyson. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! – me miro con desconfianza.

No me va a perdonar… trague pesado. Tengo que pensar en algo, ya que estamos camino de ir a casa de Tyson después de hablar con los chicos. Lo más extraño es que cuando entramos todos miraban a Hil y a Kai de forma acosadora, temblorosa y maliciosamente. Algo ocultaran porque cuando me iban a explicar callaron repentinamente. Me pregunto si tendría que ver con el aura tan peligrosa que sentí a mi espalda…

Cuando entramos al doyo salgo corriendo al patio sin prestar atención a los llamados que me hacían… estaba sudando la gota gorda con todo lo que me haría la _obasan…_

–Mew…

Um… ¿Mew? ¡Un gato! Al mirarlo lo atrapo y busco a Hil, cuando la encuentro le entrego el gato y Kai me mira inquisidora mente. Al parecer el si se dio cuenta que el gato pequeño que le di de regalo lo acabo de encontrar. ¡Pero mi vida pende de ese animal!

"_¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado el cumple de la _obasan_? Bahh, soy hombre. ¿Qué importa? Nunca me acuerdo de las fechas…"_

–Gracias… Daichi.

**¡OWARI!**

* * *

**Bueno, hemos llegado al fin de este fic ^^ ¡Por fin! Jajaja xDD Es el primer fic que termino en fanfiction y también que esta ofrecido como regalo. ¡Leíste Shangai! Hum…**

Terminado: 9/10/2009 a las 10:10 am.

**Estoy sumamente feliz. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. A mí sí. También gracias por los **review** y perdonen de corazón la tardanza. Gracias por seguirme… ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Matta ne! ¡Recuerden lo del epilogo!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**

_¡Dejen Review!_


End file.
